


Behind the attic door

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Behind the attic door emotions erupt, truths are spoken, confessions revealed and everything changes





	Behind the attic door

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 11/24/13

He pushed the stack of boxes across the wooden floor to the left corner of the room stopping when he felt the resistance as they made contact with the others already piled there. Wiping his sweatshirt covered arm across his moist forehead, he took a deep breath and glanced out the window. He should be outside, working in the yard or in the garage, it was a perfect fall day for an outside project, high sixties, a slight breeze and sun without a hint of clouds. Yet here he was inside pushing boxes around like an obsessively compulsive man desperate for some sense of order in an increasingly chaotic world. Turning around he glanced over at the next stack of neglected boxes, took another deep breath and made his way to them and repeated the process. Repetition could be soothing, calming, no need to think just do.

He was so lost in the simplicity of it that he didn't hear the intruder until a step behind him creaked. Instinct made him reach for his side arm, but he touched his bare hip. His gun was still resting on the nightstand beside the bed. Another creaking step and the concern faded as the familiar figure came into view. Their eyes met and the pounding of his heart against his chest that had started out of concern now tripled, spurred on by another more powerful emotion.

The younger man gave a half smile as he held up the items in his hands.

"Thought you might be hungry…and thirsty." There was a six pack of beer in one hand and a bag of Chinese food in the other. When he received no response from the older man the half smile faded and he sat the beer and food down on the floor. "You um, look busy…I should have called."

Gibbs wanted to respond to the younger man's statement, but his brain was too preoccupied with a dizzying array of memories rushing through it brought on by the enticing vision the man presented before him. Tight blue jeans and an Ohio State sweat shirt. It still amazed him how the man could look so sexy in something so trivial.

"I can just-" Tony looked back down the stairs, then back at Gibbs.

The younger man looked at him with an apologetic expression and Gibbs shook his head flinging the visions from his brain and forcing himself back to the moment. "Thought you had plans?"

Tony shrugged. "Fell through."

Gibbs nodded.

Looking around the room, Tony's brow furrowed. "I never even knew you had an attic. Figured you'd be in the basement."

Giving a shrugged, Gibbs surveyed the room then locked on those green eyes again.

"Want some help?" Walking towards Gibbs, Tony stopped at a support beam in front of the man and leaned back against it.

Another nod.

Tony caught the item out of the corner of his right eye and his eyes darted towards it, and then back at Gibbs. "A bed in the attic?" Tony smirked. "Some kinky sex room where you keep your sex slave chained up for your amusement?"

Gibb's right eyebrow went up.

"Should I be worried?" Tony's smirk widened. "Are you going to chain me up and force me to be your sexual play thing?"

Taking a step forward, Gibbs entered Tony's personal space, their bodies almost touching and he leaned in, his face next to the younger man's as he whispered in Tony's ear. "Would I really have to chain you and force you to be my sexual play thing?" He drew back and searched the now dilated green eyes.

"No." Tony sighed in a breathless whisper.

Gibbs watched Tony's Adam's apple bob up and down as he maintained the intimate closeness. Tony's body was on fire, the heat radiated from him warming Gibbs entire being. Ahh yes, the ritual dance between them had begun. This is how it always began with them…some off handed sexual innuendo from Tony, Gibbs fueling the fire with his own need and then Tony being brutally honest about his own desire. That was exactly how it had happened that first night and now it was habit with them, each of them trying to find their way in this new relationship. Relationship…is that what this was? There had been no discussion, no label applied to any of this new sexual component between them. It had just happened, both of them willing participants, eagerly giving in without questioning why it seemed like such a natural progression between them. Still, talking about the emotion behind it, the closeness they had always shared, the pull they seemed to have towards each other, the underlying sexual tension just below the surface between them, and now the overwhelming need they had for each other had never been talked about. This was just something they both seemed to accept without concerning themselves with the outcome or ramifications of their actions.

If Gibbs was honest with himself that wasn't his truth. His truth was he'd already played out all the conversations and scenarios in his head, the good and bad. The problem was he knew what he wanted this to be, but had no idea what Tony wanted. Sex is the easy part, it's everything else that's complicated and even more so when its sex between friends.

Tony's hand moved as if to touch Gibbs' chest, but then stopped.

"Something you want?" Gibbs asked as his eyes narrowed in a challenge to the younger man.

The only reply was a silent shake of Tony's head.

"All you have to do is ask." The words were full of longing. Gibbs' eyes unwillingly skimmed down Tony's body taking in the magnificence, forgetting about the effect it would have. His mind immediately replayed the memories that it had conjured when Tony first appeared…images of their tangled bodies lost in the throes of passion, Tony's head thrown back in ecstasy, his lips and hands exploring the Italian's body, Tony's kisses cascading down his chest…again he shook the memories from his head. His wanton display of desire had an effect on Tony that Gibbs was now all too familiar with, empowerment and control.

Tony rose to his full height arching his back slightly as he pressed his hand to Gibbs' chest feeling the thundering of the older man's heart under his palm.

Gibbs saw the additional twinkle in the already sparkling green eyes and his body apologized to his brain for having absolutely no control against the temptation before him. He pressed back against Tony's touch and the hand on his chest slowly ascended upward until it caressed his cheek. He'd acquiesced, given up control the minute he'd shown his desire and now he prayed he'd be rewarded for his surrender.

Tony's eyes darted back and forth between Gibbs' blue eyes and mouth. He licked his lips as he gazed at Gibbs, smug in the control he wielded over the most powerful man he'd ever met. Brushing the pad of his thumb over Gibbs' lips he felt and heard the low guttural growl that the older man tried to suppress unsuccessfully. He dipped in towards Gibbs, their lips almost touching as he spoke. "You are so easy." Tony said drawing back and putting his head against the support beam as a wide grin played across his face. It stayed there only a moment as suddenly Gibbs' body crushed him against the beam and the air rushed from his lungs. He didn't even attempted to take a breath as steel blue eyes bore into him and warm lips captured his. It was a kiss that was gentle yet demanding and unyielding, this strange combination that continued to surprise Tony.

Gibbs relished in the taste of the younger man. It had been days since Tony had been here, since they'd been alone, since he'd had any physical contact with the younger man and now his body wanted to demand more. Gibbs tried to rationalize it all to himself…how in such a short time Tony knew how to push every one of his buttons, how each kiss could be as amazing as the first and how just a look or a single word could arouse him making his cock instantly hard. Then the worry set in. Why had Tony stayed away and why the sudden surprise visit? Jerking away violently, Gibbs struggled to catch his breath as he gazed into the man's lust filled eyes. "Just for that." Gibbs scowled. "You get to move the dresser." And with that he walked away heading towards another stack of boxes.

Forcing himself to take a deep breath, Tony blew it out giving his legs a moment to stabilize before pushing off the beam and walking towards Gibbs. He watched as Gibbs shoved the boxes towards the far left corner then folded his arms across his chest. "So what brought on this sudden need to get organized?"

The boxes made contact with another stack and Gibbs glanced over at Tony, not giving an answer as he repeated the process.

Tony's eyes traveled the path of Gibbs movement, once, twice, three times before he grinned and started too chuckled as the answer hit him. "You were taking out your sexual frustrations on stacks of boxes."

Gibbs gave Tony a quick glare then rolled his eyes.

"You so were." Tony laughed. "You didn't expect to see me today, needed another outlet for all the pent up energy."

"A few days hardly qualifies as sexual frustration." Gibbs scoffed.

"I don't know." Tony shrugged. "I've seen you look sexually frustrated a few hours after we've had sex."

"That's not sexual frustration." Gibbs mumbled as he used his shoulder to shove another stack of boxes only to meet resistance almost immediately. He looked up and saw Tony's foot and shoulder pressed against the other side of the boxes.

Tony's eyes searched steely blue. "Then what is it?"

_This unquenchable desire and need I have for you that haunts me all day and night._  That's what Gibbs wanted to say, to admit, but instead he just put all his weight behind his body and thrust against the boxes effectively shoving Tony out of the way.

Stumbling back, Tony gained his balance and snickered. "I normally like that move, but then I'm usually face down in the mattress when I receive it."

Ignoring the comment, Gibbs abandon the boxes in mid move and made his way toward the spot at the top of the steps were Tony had left the beer and food. He squatted down and grabbed a bottle, twisted off the cap, and tossed his head back taking a long swig. When his head came back up his eyes traveled down the stairs to the door. "You got your phone on you?" He asked still staring at the door.

"My phone?" Tony patted his pants pockets, surprised when his phone wasn't there. "No."

Standing up Gibbs stared over at Tony. "Hope you didn't plan to leave anytime soon."

"What?" Tony gave him a puzzled look.

"You closed the door when you came up."

"I don't know maybe." Tony shrugged. "So what's the big deal?"

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair. "The locks broke."

"Broke?"

"Broke."

"As in won't open?

"Yeah." Gibbs balked.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?" Tony snapped heading towards the stairs. He quickly descended the steps stopping at the door and trying the handle repeatedly before pounding his fist against the door and turning around.

"Feel better now?" Gibbs asked sitting at the top step. He put his elbows on his knees and waited.

"I know." Tony sighed. "It's just human nature to try, even if you know it doesn't work."

"I get it."

"Don't you have your phone?" Tony asked.

"It's on the nightstand."

"Great. So no phone…how about your gun."

Gibbs went to speak. "It's-"

"On the night stand." Tony finished the other man's sentence.

"Yeah."

"I don't suppose you were expecting anyone tonight?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Great. Leave it to me to ruin the day by locking us in an attic." Tony chuckled. "This has to be like your worst nightmare stuck alone in a room with me for god knows how long."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he put up his hand and crooked a finger at Tony beckoning the younger man towards him.

Tony took the stairs slowly, deliberately, pausing when he reached Gibbs.

Taking Tony's hand Gibbs held it in his own and brought their joined hands to his chest. "And why would you think that?"

"Oh come on! Listening to me ramble on for hours with no relief in sight, the movie references that you never get, stories of my youth, and on and on and on." Tony grinned. "But then again, at least now you can shut me up with sex. You didn't have that in your arsenal a few weeks ago."

Three weeks, five days, eight hours and some odd number of minutes that was exactly how long  _this_ had been going on between them. Gibbs could have looked at his watch and known the exact minutes if he'd wanted to. Three weeks, five days and eight hours since that first night together, since his world had been turned upside down and inside out. Three weeks, five days and eight hours since his life started to seem real again…that he started to feel again. Yet Tony was standing before him telling him he believed it was just about sex or maybe that was simply what it was about for Tony. Three weeks, five days and eight hours and the one person he wanted most in this world still didn't see or feel the importance he held in Gibbs' life.

The problem now was two-fold. He was horrible at opening up, of laying himself bare to someone, not because he didn't want to, but because as articulate as he could be sometimes, being emotionally articulate was this foreign concept to him. Secondly, being emotionally vulnerable when you have no idea how the other person truly feels is scary as hell.

Gibbs' blood pumped through his veins at a speed that seemed inhuman causing his legs and arms to ache. His heart was beating so loudly he could hear it thundering in his ears. He needed to say something, something that didn't trivialize what was happening between them, something that conveyed what he was feeling without saying those three words that he feared saying. Squeezing Tony's hand, Gibbs spoke from the heart. "We could be trapped in a rat infested sewer for weeks and I wouldn't care as long as I was with you."

Tony's head drew back and he stared at Gibbs with a surprised expression.

Okay not exactly the most romantic sentiment, but it was the meaning behind it that mattered.

"Okay that can never happen you know me and rats." Tony's entire body shivered. "Creepy creatures that carry plague and pestilence."

"Right." Gibbs let go of Tony's hand and quickly stood up heading back towards the boxes.  _There's your answer old man._  It wasn't that he expected Tony to be somehow moved to an emotional epiphany by the words, but he was hoping for something more than rats are creepy creatures filled with plague and pestilence.

"See you're already annoyed with me." Tony griped as he stood in the center of the room looking at Gibbs. "We're trapped in here for what-" He glanced at his watch. "Ten minutes and I've already managed to annoy you for no reason."

"Not annoyed." Gibbs grumbled as he propelled the boxes forward. "Just might as well get this shit moved since we're going to be here awhile."

"You're swearing, you're annoyed."

"Just pick up a damn box already!" Gibbs yelled.

"You're  _really_  annoyed now."

The boxes reached their destination and Gibbs pointed at Tony then at the dresser.

Shaking his head, Tony sighed letting Gibbs avoid an emotional conversation yet again. He begrudgingly made his way over to the dresser and placed himself on the opposite end. He braced his hip against the side to push as Gibbs pulled.

"Left corner of the room." Gibbs tipped his chin. "Ready?"

Giving a nod, Tony gave the dresser a shove and it started to move. They made it almost all the way to the corner wall when the dresser suddenly stopped. Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Hey I'm pushing!"

Gibbs looked at the floor and saw the dresser was caught on a slightly raised plank of the floor. Tony's eyes followed Gibbs and saw the problem.

"See not my fault." Tony smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs lifted his end of the dresser slightly pulling it over the obstruction. Not realizing Tony was still pushing, the dresser shot forward and the back of Gibbs' head smacked into a cross beam above him. He wobbled then fell to the floor landing on his butt.

"Shit!" Tony's eyes went wide and he rushed over to Gibbs side, dropping down to his knees beside the fallen man. Without thinking he said the word. "Sorry. You okay?"

"Fine." Gibbs managed to mumble as he clutched the back of his head.

"Let me see." Tony pushed Gibbs' hand away examining the back of Gibbs' head then gently touching the small bump that was already palpable. "No laceration, but you're going to have one hell of a goose egg." He got up and scurried towards the steps and grabbed a bottle of beer then returned, kneeling again by Gibbs’ side. "Here." Placing the still cold bottle on the back of Gibbs' head he heard the older man try to hide a hiss. He grinned surprised by Gibbs show of discomfort. "Hold that."

Gibbs took hold of the bottle and watched as Tony slid in front of him.

Tony held up a finger and moved it back and forth; Gibbs' eyes followed the digit, all too familiar with the procedure of checking for a concussion. "Dizzy at all?"

"No."

"Double vision?"

Again a no.

"Good." Tony nodded relieved by the answers.

"It's just a bump." Gibbs said as his free hand came up and caressed Tony's cheek. "I'll be fine."

Tony was completely taken aback by the tender display of affection. Since they had started having sex Gibbs had never shown him any true affection unless it was the precursor to sex and then that affection usually wasn't tender and sweet. A gentle touch without the expectation that it will lead to sex is more intimate, creating a deeper connection between the two people than sex ever could. The touch made Tony's stomach clench and the air rush from his lungs.

Gibbs couldn't remember a time when Tony wasn't there for him. Since he'd brought the Italian to NCIS, Tony had always been the one right by his side when anything went wrong. Hell Tony had saved him from a watery death. "Thanks." Gibbs said jerking his hand away.

"Sure." Tony inhaled, the moment vanishing. He jumped to his feet and offered Gibbs a hand.

Putting down the bottle, Gibbs got to his feet unassisted.

"And we're back to normal Gibbs mode." Tony muttered under his breath.

"Normal Gibbs mode?"

"Yeah." Tony walked back to the end of the dresser and shoved it the rest of the way against the wall.

"And what exactly is normal Gibbs mode?" Gibbs was pretty sure he already knew the answer to the question.

Tony just shrugged. "Normal Gibbs mode. The emotionally inaccessible, functional mute that has some strange aversion of getting close to anyone, especially me."

Gibbs didn't respond, didn't know how to.

When Gibbs didn't say anything, Tony chuckled. "And god forbid you talk to me. Beside to say I wanna fuck you or get naked." He shook his head. "Or what seems to be your personal favorite…suck my cock."

"I never heard you say no."

Tony threw his hands up. "That's not the point, Jesus Jethro. I love sucking your cock, I love having sex with you. Our sex life is not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"YOU!" Tony screamed. "Whatever it is you're not saying. Every time I'm here I can tell you want to say something but you never do."

"I have to have a gun up here somewhere." Gibbs grumbled avoiding the confrontation and heading towards the dresser searching through drawers.

"Who you planning to shoot?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Jerking his head up, Gibbs glared at the younger man. "The door." He barked angrily then returned to searching. When the drawers turned up empty, he moved on to an old cedar chest, rummaging through the blankets and clothing inside.

"You're already tired of me, I get it. I'm used to it."

Gibbs shoved the blanket back in the cedar chest and closed the lid. "I'm not tired of you…It's already been years and I can't imagine-" The words came out without his consent and he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable joke Tony would make. As the silence dragged on, Gibbs' uneasiness and worry grew, but then he felt the gently touch of fingers on the small of his back, then a hand caressed up his spine. The worry and uneasiness faded into longing as the familiar touch both comforted and aroused him.

"Tell me."

Gibbs spun around. "Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is you're trying not to say." Tony tried to keep his voice steady and calm as the adrenaline coursed through his body. Then Gibbs rolled his eyes and the anger took hold. "Fine." He turned to walk away and felt the vice like grip on his arm.

Gibbs jerked the younger man forward his steel blue eyes capturing green, his mouth started to open as if to confess, but instead he released Tony's arm flinging it away.

"If you don't want me here just say it, because I'm tired of feeling like the ball in a pinball machine!" It was a constant back and forth with them and Tony was tired of it. "One minute you're letting me in, the next you're flinging me away. After that first night I spent the week feeling like you never wanted me to leave and I've spent the last week feeling like you hope I stay away. I don't care either way. I just wanna know what the hell you want." Tony saw the normally steel blue eyes lost their hard edge and a sadness settled in changing them to a soft baby blue. Tony's face contorted as if in pain.  _Damn it, bad word choice._  "I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah, right." Gibbs turned around and slammed the cedar chest closed. "Maybe I can attract the neighbor's attention." He made his way to one of the small windows on a side wall of the attic and unlocked it, he was about to push it open when he felt the hand latch onto his wrist. His eyes looked at the hand then traveled up Tony's arm to the man's face. Gibbs' eyes now cold steel again as he glared at the Italian.

"You can drop the boss stare, you don't get to use that here." Tony glared back. "So stop it."

The glare slowly faded from Gibbs' eyes, but he squared his shoulders.

"And drop the attitude!" Tony ordered daring Gibbs to disobey.

It took a few moments, but Gibbs' shoulders finally slumped slightly.

Tony let go of Gibbs' wrist and took a deep breath. "Now talk to me, man to man, friend to friend…lover to lover."

Gibbs felt his jaw clench involuntarily and his hands ball into fists.

"I don't know if I should hit you or kiss you." Tony growled as he shook his head in frustration. "Although I don't think either would get through that thick skulled, pig headed, pompous attitude you have right now." Tony threw his hands up. "I don't know why I even tried; expecting you to say more than two words about how you feel is like expecting Abby to keep a secret more than five minutes."

The words caused the suppressed anger to surge, Gibbs felt like a coward for not confronting his feelings for Tony and those feelings were demanding release. "I'm tired of hiding, hiding how much I want and need you and it's killing me inside."

Tony's entire body tensed as the words spilled forth.

"My whole body aches when you're not here with me. It's worse when you're here because it becomes this agonizing desire that I can barely control. My stomach knots and my heart starts to thump and it feels like it's trying to tear itself from my chest because I'm afraid I'll let the truth slip or give it away without realizing it. When you're gone I can't eat because I'm twisted up inside worrying that you're out there somewhere bombarded by all the better options you have right at your fingertips." Gibbs felt his fingertips pierce into the palms of his hands. "We have sex, it's wild and animalistic, amazing, but it's just sex, and there's a part of me that holds back. I bite my tongue to stop myself from saying everything I want to say because I have no idea what this is to you." Gibbs fell back against the wall. "I haven't slept in days because I can't sleep when you're not here with me and even when you are here I don't sleep. I just lay there and stare at you waiting, knowing at any moment you'll realize what a mistake you've made being with me and you'll disappear and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!" He felt the exhaustion from days without sleep start to take its toll and he ran his hands down his face. "So yeah I have a fear of talking to you, because when you have everything you ever wanted in your grasp and you have no idea if it's really yours…" His words trailed off as the anger lost steam and his body and mind started to yield to the fatigue.

Tony couldn't breathe, couldn't make his lungs take in air. He'd wanted an emotional response, but he never expected Gibbs to be so honest and vulnerable. He'd known something was different for days now, but couldn't get Gibbs to open his mouth and talk about it. Even after that first night together there was no discussion about how two straight men had suddenly fallen into bed together. They just got up the next morning, dressed, had coffee together, made casual conversation and headed to work as if nothing had happened. For the first couple of weeks, Tony just showed up at the house almost every night after work, they'd eat then talk about the day's case until he let some sexual innuendo slip and Gibbs would look at him with this gaze of possession and desire. They would have sex for hours until they were both exhausted and they fell asleep wherever they happened to end up.

It was that third week when things started to change. Gibbs mood shifted, the normal grumpiness he always displayed turned to crankiness and he was short and curt with everyone. Tony hadn't seen him eat for days, seemingly living on endless cups of coffee. Their conversations at work were infrequent and short, Gibbs giving glib one word answers most of the time that they spoke. Tony had taken it as a sign that Gibbs was trying to push him away, so he kept his distance for a few days. Not showing up at the house until mid-week. Gibbs seemed unaffected by his absence and that night was the same as before. Dinner, sex and sleep. He sensed the difference in the morning when he woke up, drawn by the smell of coffee, and came down stairs to an empty house. Gibbs had left for work without a word. So he stayed away for days again, not showing up until that weekend. He found Gibbs in the basement and again his absence went unquestioned. Gibbs just poured him a drink and they worked on the boat in silence for hours. Then he made some off handed comment about something sexual and a moment later he felt strong arms around him, warm lips on his neck and then he was naked against the boat screaming for release. Half of the house was christened that day, the dining room table, the kitchen floor, the fridge, the hallway table, the stairs, until they finally made their way to the bedroom. Tony had never seen someone so insatiable and even his own over active libido had a hard time keeping up. After sex in bed, he'd fallen into a sex induced coma not waking up till sometime after ten on Sunday. Gibbs had already gone through a pot of coffee and was intensely working on some wood carving in the basement. Their conversation consisted of Gibbs grunting replies to everything Tony said until finally Gibbs announced he was heading to Amira's in an hour and he had to get ready. With that Gibbs disappeared upstairs, showered, dressed and left the house with just a" stay if you want, I'll be gone a few hours."

Tony didn't stay, he just left and didn't return until that Tuesday night after a hard case that had left everyone emotionally drained and physically exhausted. He walked into the house to find Gibbs sitting on the couch staring at the flames blazing in the fire place. Tony paused by the chair in the living room when Gibbs didn't seem to sense his presence. Then Gibbs turned reached out a hand towards him and Tony willingly took the outstretched hand. He was drawn down into Gibbs' lap, his lips seized instantly as he was thrown down onto the couch and his body ravaged unceremoniously. Gibbs taking him like some wild animal gorging on its wounded prey. An hour later they were in bed, Tony teasing and tormenting Gibbs' body into submission before feasting on Gibbs' cock until the older man cried out and fell into a fitful sleep.

It was that following morning that Tony told Gibbs he wouldn't be around the rest of the week. He had appointments here and there and a Frat brother's engagement party on Saturday. Gibbs just shrugged his acceptance. True to his word, Tony stayed away…until tonight, the party had fallen through and something compelled him to show up here with beer and food in hand. He'd expected them to eat, have sex and repeat the process that had become their ritual. This he never expected, but he was sick and tired of this roller coaster ride with Gibbs and he wanted answers. However, he was completely unprepared for the answer he received and now he was so shocked he wasn't sure what to say or do.

"Forget it." Gibbs groused taking Tony's unusually long silence as rejection. "Screw driver, that's what I need, just take the damn door off the hinges." The easiest simple solution and it hadn't even occurred to him until this moment. Another reason Gibbs hated being so emotionally wound up and off kilter, it interfered with his ability to think rationally. He pushed himself off the wall only to have a hand plant itself on his chest and shove him back. His gaze met Tony's and he saw the familiar sparkle laced with a hint of something he'd never seen.

"Why don't you just ask me what I want this to be?"

"Because I'm not sure how to handle the answer…whatever the answer is."

Tony's hand slipped from Gibbs chest. "Of course you don't." He shook his head and chuckled.  
"I mean, if this is just sex, then I have no emotional investment. I'm enjoying the ride until I find someone that I actually have an emotional connection with, maybe even love. Then I just walk away, move on with my life. So long, thanks for the ride." He signed deeply. "If I'm in love with you, you have to let me in, place me in your life, deal with all the emotions that come with someone loving you, needing you and demanding you show them love back." He laughed. "You make it sound like you can't live without me, then turn around and tell me you're not sure. What the hell am I supposed to-" He was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt and yanked towards Gibbs.

"I'm absolutely sure of what I want." Gibbs hissed through gritted teeth, offended by the way Tony had interrupted his statement. "I love you and you already have a place in my life."

Tony swallowed hard stunned that Gibbs had actually spoken the words.

Gibbs blue eyes fixed on green. "I will love you till I take my last breath, no matter how you feel. You could walk away from me today and that won't change how I feel." He let go of Tony's shirt and the younger man stumbled backwards. "Not being able to handle either answer has nothing to do with me doubting my feelings for you…and everything to do with the fear of losing you." Running his hands down his face, the scenarios of loss raced through his mind making his gut wrench in agony. "If you walk away now, I loss everything! The man I love, the future I want with you and I live in the emptiness." He squared his jaw. "And seeing you with someone else, someone else touching you…" The jealousy surged through his body. "Will kill me inside, because You.Are.Mine….and no one should be touching you but me."

"Gibbs." Tony went to take a step forward, but stopped when Gibbs shook his head.

"If you want this, me, us. Then I have everything I've ever wanted and-" Gibbs took a deep breath and let it our slowly. "And I know the odds of losing that, of the randomness of having all your hopes and dreams being taken away, just ripped from you without warning." His stomach churned and the bile rose in his throat. "And it devastates you, paralyzes you and you have no idea how to find your way out of the despair. It's-" He was caught off guard when warm lips crashed down on his and strong hands cupped both sides of his face. The surprise was quickly replaced with want and his arms encircled Tony crushing the man against him as he surrendered to the kiss. It was a simple kiss, yet full of overwhelming emotion that took Gibbs' breath away.

As their lips slowly parted, their eyes locked and Tony spoke the three words he'd wanted to say for so long. "I love you." He paused. "And I'm not going anyway."

Gibbs gave an unconvincing nod of his head.

"I understand the fear of losing someone, of not letting people in and pushing them away when they get to close, but we both have to stop that." Tony let his thumb brush across Gibbs' lips. "I want you, us, but I need to know you're all in." He shook his head. "I can't have half of you, I want all of you. No holding back, no shutting me out or pushing me away. Can you do that…for me."

"Yes." Gibbs spoke the word without hesitation, saying it as a promise to the man he loved. When that infectious DiNozzo smile lit up Tony's face, Gibbs couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you remember that first night we spent together?"

"Of course." How the hell could Gibbs forget that first night they spent together, the night he finally had the one thing he'd wanted and wished for so many years.

"No." Tony laughed. "Not the night we had sex, that night in Baltimore, after the case…you slept on my couch."

"Yeah, it was late, you said I could crash on your couch and head back to DC in the morning."

"I was stunned you agreed to stay." Tony's hands caressed down Gibbs' chest. "You just took the pillow and blanket, laid down and closed your eyes, never even took your shoes off."

Another night Gibbs remembered all too well. He was going to tell Tony no, but the word  _sure_ came out of his mouth unwillingly. Even then he knew there was something about the younger man, something that was drawing Gibbs to him and he didn't want to stay because he wasn't sure what that something was. He'd sensed a tension between them, but what that tension was mystified him.

Tony stared at Gibbs' sweatshirt as he picked at a piece of lint. "I walked out of the bedroom and in to the living room at least a half a dozen times that night."

Gibbs' brow furrowed. "Why?"

Swallowing hard, Tony paused as he collected his thoughts and found the courage to admit something he'd hidden deep inside for years. "Because I wanted you in my bed." He glanced up and caught the slight reaction Gibbs had to the admission, the dilation of the blue eyes, the momentary arch of an eyebrow, the slight parting of lips. "Oh the things I thought about us doing to each other." Tony sighed breathlessly, his eyes closing as the images raced through his mind. He still regretted not being brave enough to make a move that night so long ago. Gibbs' embrace tightened and his body was drawn deeper against the older man's warm solid form. His eyes opened slowly meeting the intense stare of blue.

"I would have done anything and everything you wanted me to." Gibbs admitted.

Tony bit his lower lip as he smiled. "Really? You wanted me then?"

Gibbs nodded. He might not have realized what it was between them in Baltimore, but he knew without question he would have given in to Tony that night. "I still want you." He practically growled. God he wanted Tony more than he'd ever wanted anyone.

"I'm not out looking for another option, because there is no other option. You are the one I want and I'm not going anywhere."

A smirk curled up on Gibbs' lips.

Tony rolled his eyes, as he smacked Gibbs' chest. "Not because of the damn door not opening."

Gibbs laughed.

"I'm supposed to be the jokester around here." Tony scoffed playfully. "The one ruining the tender moments."

"I didn't even say anything." Gibbs snickered.

"You were thinking it."

"I'm sure you have some other inappropriate comical comment you can make."

"I do." Tony grinned.

Gibbs stared at Tony and waited.

"Oh no, I don't perform on demand."

"Right." Gibbs chuckled.

"But I will say…" Tony smirked. "If you've been holding back during sex and it's this mind blowing, I'm afraid you might kill me when you actually give me everything you've got."

Narrowing his gaze, Gibbs leaned in closer to Tony. "You have no idea of all the things I'm going to do to you." He saw the quick movement of Tony's Adam's apple and an evil smirk played across his lips. "You'll plead with me to end the torture of the slow pain stacking pace I will take exploring every inch of you." He leered down Tony's body. "Then when I finally take you, you'll beg me to make it last, to keep you on the edge, but your body will betray you and you'll lose control."

Tony's mouth went dry and his body surged with desire. His cock twitched already starting to harden from just the words spoken. Sex with Gibbs was already astonishing, leaving Tony's body exhilarated and exhausted at the same day. He couldn't even imagine how it could get any better.

Gibbs dropped a quick kiss to Tony's lips, not giving the younger man a chance to make it more than a fleeting show of affection. "Now let's find a screw driver or something and get the door open." He let go of Tony and headed towards an open box searching through it for something to get the hinges off the door.

Tony's mouth dropped open and he just stood there.

When Gibbs realized Tony hadn't moved, he looked back at the younger man.

"We admit we love each other and you just go back to the task at hand!"

"Yeah." Gibbs brow furrowed. "Why, what was I supposed to do?"

Tony threw up his hands. "Oh I don't know maybe throw me down and show me everything you've been holding back!"

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs went back to searching the box.

Dropping his head back, Tony groaned and ran his hands down his face. "Bastard." He mumbled under his breath then made his way to a random box on the other side of the room. Continuing to grumble quietly, he rummaged through the box. He jumped when he felt the body pressed up against his back then the arms circle his waist. His body fell back against the welcoming form and he felt the soft brush of lips against his neck. Tilting his head, he silently asked for me and gentle kisses rained down on his neck making him purr.

Gibbs' fingers found their way under the bottom of Tony's sweatshirt and tickled their way across Tony's stomach. He smiled to himself when he felt the man's stomach tense and the quick intake of breath. There was something about a grown man being ticklish that Gibbs found sexy and he brushed his fingertips across Tony's stomach again this time causing the younger man's whole body to tremble slightly. His other hand casually slid down the front of Tony's left thigh avoiding Tony's cock as it worked its way between closed legs and squeezed the man's inner thighs.

Tony's legs parted as his cock hardened desperate for Gibbs' touch.

Again, Gibbs' fingers brushed across Tony's stomach and he squeezed the thigh under his other hand. The conflicting sensations caused Tony to squirm in Gibbs' arms. The upper part of Tony's body tried to escape while the lower half thrust back against Gibbs' groin.

"I still remember the first time I fantasized about you."

The words were whispered against the shell of Tony's ear.

"It was that first day you came to NCIS." Gibbs' eyes closed as the vision filled his mind. "You in that leather jacket and those tight jeans." His hand left Tony's thigh and joined the other at the younger man's stomach, both hands now massaging the flesh. "The way those jeans hugged your ass." Slowly his hands swept their way up Tony's chest. "Believe me I wanted to slap your ass not your head."

"Is that all you wanted to do to my ass?" Tony asked rubbing back against Gibbs hard cock.

"No." Gibbs hissed as two fingers found Tony's left nipple and rubbed and pinched it into a hard nub causing the man to whimper. "I wanted to drag you into the conference room, bend you over the table and fuck you until you couldn't even remember your name."

Tony bit at his lower lip to suppress a moan. "You still could."

Gibbs snickered. "You could never be quiet enough for me to fuck you at work." He pinched Tony's nipple hard and heard the yelp. "See. You like to talk dirty and scream…and I love that about you." Tony was the most vocal lover he'd ever had and it turned him on more than he ever imaged and it challenged his control in ways no lover ever had.

Reaching up, Tony clutched at the side of Gibbs' neck. "Then why don't you throw me on that bed and fuck me right now."

Letting out a growl Gibbs bit at Tony's neck.

"Or you could just bend me over some boxes."

Gibbs' cock strained against the confines of his jeans, pressing painfully against the zipper.

"Or you could tell me to get on my knees and suck that big cock of yours." At this point Tony just wanted Gibbs and he didn't care how. He shivered when Gibbs' hands suddenly disappeared from his body and he was about to turn around when he felt the sweatshirt being pulled up. He raised his arms and the shirt was tugged over his head and tossed aside. A moment later the hands returned to his chest exploring the peaks and valleys, examining every minute piece of his torso as if it was uncharted territory. Then kisses across his shoulders, deliberate kisses that took their time tasting each spot on his flesh. He shivered as Gibbs' lips descended down his spine, finding every vertebra and raining kisses like a waterfall down his back. When the kisses reached the small of his back they turned into licks and soft nibbles. Hands tickled their way up his ribcage and he fidgeted. Spinning around, Tony stared down into the blue eyes already looking up at him with a haunting combination of love and lust.

Without breaking their gaze, Gibbs' fingers fondled the button on Tony's jeans then popped it free. He heard Tony's sharp intake of breath as he slid the zipper down an inch, then stopped. Folding back the corners of the jeans, his fingers swept through the hairs above Tony's cock and he received a soft moan from above.

"Jethro." Tony whimpered wiggling his hips as if the movement would magically force the zipper to open and his cock to spring free.

Pressing his lips to Tony's belly button, Gibbs’ hands latched on to Tony's hips as he trickled kisses down to the same spot his fingers had just touched. He could smell the musky need already seeping from Tony's body, knew the precum was already pooling at the head of Tony's cock. Part of him wanted nothing more than to taste the essence of the man, but he had waited too long for this to rush. All he'd ever wanted was Tony and the permission, the privilege, to explore every inch of the man's body, to learn the landscape, memorize it and master it. He wanted to know Tony's body better than his own, wanted it etched into his memory, burned into the very fabric if his soul forever. He wanted to differentiate how each touch affected Tony…the ones that made him moan, the ones that made him squirm, the ones that made him whimper and the ones that made him scream. Months, years, he didn't care how long it took, because he would never get tired of discovering the mystery that was the man he loved.

Tony's hands fell to Gibbs' shoulders needing some sense of support as his knees started to shake. This was the slow torture Gibbs had threatened and it was maddening and erotic all at the same time. He'd never been touched with such adoration, such yearning and it shook him to the core. "Gibbs."

The return to his surname caused Gibbs to draw back and look up at Tony.

"I-" Tony stopped when he saw Gibbs shake his head.

Standing up, Gibbs took Tony's hand and led him towards the bed.

Tony stood there transfixed by the man before him, unable to speak.

Gibbs' eyes held Tony's as his fingers guided the zipper of Tony's jeans the rest of the way down, then tugged the denim over Tony's hips. The jeans pooled at the younger man's feet and he stood naked before Gibbs. Instinctively Gibbs' eyes leered down his lover's naked form…taunt stomach, hard cock, muscular legs, then back up to green eyes awash with a mixture of blatant desire and uncertainty. His thumb gently brushed across Tony's chin and he shook his head with a sigh. "You deserve to be loved."

Tony's gaze faltered. Gibbs could read him so well, and he both loved and hated that about the man. When it came to work, it was a blessing, having saved both of them more than one. They could exchange a glance or a quick nod and it was as if they had spoken entire sentences to each other. But here, outside of work, when Tony wanted nothing more than to hide his emotions, he hated that Gibbs knew exactly what he was thinking. He'd loved Gibbs long before their sexual relationship had started, but he'd always doubted that Gibbs could love him, hell he doubted that anyone could ever love him. Twice, he'd thought he'd found love, but it was all a façade predicated on secrets and lies. Some on his part, some by the other person. With Gibbs there were no secrets, no lies…there were memories of the past that they had yet to share with each other, experiences and stories that would be told to each other as time passed, but that was what a relationship was about. They both wanted and loved each other and that was why their relationship had turned sexual. They weren't lying to each other. They were just being the two stubborn men they were, both afraid of losing each other.

"I'll build a white picket fence around this house if that's what it takes to show you that you can have that dream you've always wanted."

That was what Tony wanted…a house that was a home, a person that he loved and that loved him to share it with, and a life together that was filled with happiness, friends, family, love and mind blowing sex that kept him coming back for more. He wanted all of that and he wanted it with Gibbs. This house had always felt like home, but now it really was home. They would create a life here together, surrounded by their family and friends, and it would be everything he had ever wanted. And he would make damn sure it was everything that Gibbs wanted and needed as well.

Gibbs felt the hand touch the center of his chest, saw the change in Tony's eyes, his face. The uncertainty was gone and now the eyes burned with desire and determination.

"Off." Tony ordered as he started to push Gibbs' sweatshirt up the older man's chest.

Grabbing the back of the shirt, Gibbs pulled it over his head and dropped it beside him. His eyes glanced down as Tony's hands now worked on unbuckling his belt, then unbuttoning his jeans and then jerked the zipper down. With a quick yank, the oversized jeans fell to the floor, another tug and Tony removed his boxers. Gibbs almost growled when Tony's gaze landed on his hard cock and Tony licked his lips.

Pulling his gaze from Gibbs' cock, Tony's green eyes met blue. He put a hand on Gibbs' chest as if to caress it lovingly, but instead he shoved hard and the older man stumbled back, falling onto the bed.

Gibbs rose up on his elbows slightly and stared up at Tony and saw the predatory gleam glaring down at him. Sex between them had always been animalistic, but Gibbs was usually the one doing the stalking. Tony was by no means passive and submissive, but Gibbs was usually the aggressor. Tony would take control somewhere in the middle of the act, but it was blatantly clear that Tony was in control now and would take whatever he wanted.

Dropping a knee beside Gibbs' hip, Tony stalked up Gibbs' body until they were face to face and he gazed down into the bewildered blue eyes. His eyes dance over the features of his lover's face searching, waiting, expecting Gibbs to take control, to exert the initial dominance Tony normally allowed Gibbs to have. Instead, Gibbs dropped back down on his back and let his body relax down into the softness of the mattress. Tony hissed as he accepted Gibbs surrender.

Throwing his head back, Gibbs moaned as Tony's fingers clawed their way up his ribcage and warm lips attacked his throat. It took only seconds for the kisses to turn to hungry bites and Gibbs' moans deepened. It felt so good and he wanted more. He latched onto Tony's bicep and squeezed hard.

Understanding Gibbs wordless request, Tony bit down hard on the man's jugular feeling the rushing blood and erratic pulse against his lips. He heard Gibbs howl and was about to bite down harder, but hesitated, remembering the last time he'd started biting Gibbs' neck. The older man had violently jerked his head away, scolding Tony for the adolescent action. He expected the same reaction this time, instead he felt a hand on the back of his head pushing him hard and holding him there. Tony growled as he bit down harder and harder his lips sucking at the flesh like a Vampire half expecting to draw blood.

Gibbs' body arched and his fingertips bore into the skin of Tony's arm as he welcomed the erotic mixture of pleasure and pain.

The need for air was the only thing that forced Tony to draw back, but only long enough to fill his lung and crush his lips down on Gibbs'. The kiss was harsh, demanding making both of their lips swell and bruise with the force.

Completely enthralled in the kiss, Gibbs wasn't prepared for the hand that wrapped around his cock and stroked hard and fast. He ripped their lips apart, his mouth falling open in a silent cry of pleasure as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. Tony's touch always drove him crazy, but this was different and it was the difference that he had wanted since this had started weeks ago…love.

Dipping down, Tony pressed his lips against Gibbs' ear. "You wanna come already don't you?"

"Yes." The word came out in a breathless whisper then the last reminisce of air left his lungs as Tony's touch disappeared. His body shook and his eyes shot open.

"I can't have that." Tony shoved two fingers between Gibbs' lips and they were sucked in further, Gibbs greedily licking and sucking the digits. "That's right." Tony groaned. "Get them nice and wet." As much as he would have loved to let it continue, Tony wanted more and he finally jerked his fingers free and stared down at the man below him.

There it was again, that difference between them, the connection that had been missing before. Gibbs half expected Tony to take him without question. He'd never bottomed, never considered it until Tony. He'd do anything for the man. As Tony's hand found its way between them, Gibbs' legs parted slightly. The action seemed to go unnoticed as Tony slowly worked a finger inside himself. Gibbs' mouth went dry at the scene before him.

"I know how much you like to watch." Tony moaned as he added another finger. "You love seeing me get myself ready for you."

"God yes." Gibbs keened as his hands slipped around Tony's waist then danced up his back. He watched captivated as Tony's fingers worked in and out of the tight ring.

"It's still never enough." Tony groaned. "That big cock of yours stretching me, filling me." His body trembled at the thought.

"TONY!" Gibbs snarled as his eyes locked on Tony's as the familiar tightness started at the base of his cock. If Tony kept talking Gibbs would come before they even started.

Removing his fingers, Tony ran his thumb across the tip of Gibbs' cock spreading the precum around the blunt head. The body under him shuddered and the hands clawed at his back. He rose up on his knees and grabbed the base of Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs held his breath as Tony slowly brought his body down. When the head of Gibbs' cock pressed against the still tight muscle, his hands instinctively left Tony's back and latched onto the man's hips. The body above him squirmed against the tip of his cock until the head slipped inside. "Fuck!" Gibbs growled sucking in a deep breath as the muscle tightened around him.

Tony took a deep breath giving his body time to adjust to the intrusion before gradually letting his body slip further down the length of Gibbs' shaft. Planting his palms flat on Gibbs' chest, Tony threw his head back as he allowed gravity to take hold and his body consumed the older man’s cock to the base. "OH FUCK!" He cried out as he was stretched and filled. Clawing at Gibbs' chest, he struggled to catch his breath.

Praying that Tony wouldn't move, Gibbs tried to find his control, tried to suppress the overwhelming need to come. He tried every trick he knew and it had just started to work when the body above him moved. He clenched his jaw as Tony rose up, almost completely off his cock then slammed back down. A string of inhuman sounds poured from his lips as Tony created a steady rhythm over his cock. One moment he was sheathed in Tony's warm passage, and then the warmth was gone only to engulf him again. There was nothing he could do but revel in the sensation.

Tony pressed down hard on Gibbs' chest as his legs started to tremble from the strain of raising and lowering his body. His body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he struggled to keep up the frantic pace. He was just about to lose the fight and collapse down onto Gibbs when he was crushed in a deep embrace.

Having found some small bit of control, Gibbs sat up and wrapped his arms around Tony's body. In return he felt Tony's arms wrap around his neck and his legs around his waist. He pressed his lips to Tony's shoulder kissing his way to Tony's neck and relishing the whimpering noises the younger man made.

"Make love to me." Tony begged. "Please Jethro."

The words released the beast and Gibbs hips made quick hard stabbing motions into his lover.

Tony gasped as Gibbs' cock hit his prostate, over and over sending jolts of searing pleasure through his entire body. Gibbs took him with a possessive aggression that he'd never experienced with anyone. He'd realized weeks ago that sex before Gibbs was pathetic, but now as they made love he realized that even the times he'd thought he'd made love were meaningless and unfulfilling. This was what making love was supposed to be like and nothing less would ever satisfy him again. He wanted to scream that this was what he'd always wanted and needed, but _Jethro_ and _please_ were the only two words he could remember and he repeated them over and over like a mantra to the universe.

"So fucking tight." Gibbs groaned. "You love my cock filling your ass, don't you?"

Tony thought he grunted some reply, but couldn't be sure. Then they were suddenly still and he was just sitting in Gibbs' lap.

"Answer me." Gibbs growled grabbing the hair on the back of Tony's head and jerking the younger man back. "Tell me?"

Squirming in Gibbs' lap he rocked his hips back and forth making Gibbs' cock twitch inside him. The arm around Tony's body tightened painfully pressing their bodies together.

"Tell me." Gibbs ordered. "Say it.

"I love the way your cock fills my ass." Tony answered. He grabbed Gibbs' face with both hands and glared at his lover. "Now fuck me until we both come."

Gibbs lunged up hard into Tony, drawing out a guttural groan. "I'll never get enough of you." Gibbs confessed as he took the man he loved. "Never."

"I want you every day." Tony grunted as his body was thrust upward with each motion of Gibbs' hips. "Want your body next to mine, your lips, your cock, I want all of you…I love you Jethro."

The last piece of control Gibbs had managed to hold on to vanished with those words. The world around him unraveled and he conceded trusting into Tony once, twice, then he came screaming Tony's name. A second later he felt the warm release between them as Tony came. As all the strength left his body, Gibbs crumbled backwards taking the man he loved with him.

The gently brush of fingers across his chest, made Gibbs hum as his sleep filled mind tried to part the fog surrounding it. He felt the touch again and realized he wasn't lost in a dream, but was being touched. Running his hand down Tony's back he smiled as he dropped a kiss on Tony's forehead without opening his eyes.

"I don't need a white picket fence; I just need you…that's all I've ever needed to make all my dreams come true."

Gibbs' eyes slowly opened and looked over at Tony. "You have me, always have and always will. I love you Tony.

Tony captured Gibbs' lips in a gently kiss. "Okay now you have to answer the question."

Rubbing his hands down his face, Gibbs sighed. "What question?"

"Why do you have a bed in the attic?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"So no stories of wild trysts or fetish threesomes up here."

Gibbs brow furrowed. "No. You really think I have some hidden kinky side?"

"It's always the quiet ones." Tony grinned.

Rolling onto his side, Gibbs' fingers trailed a path down Tony's hip that his eyes followed. "There is this one thing…"

"What?" Tony asked with bated breath.

"It's very specific…about you." Gibbs fingers swept back up Tony's hip and circled around the younger man's waist. "You and I, hiding away somewhere for the weekend-" Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's cheek. "Spending two days in bed, just making love over and over again, until we're exhausted and spent."

"You planned this!" Tony snapped as he shoved Gibbs back down onto the bed glaring down at his lover.

Gibbs chuckled. "No."

"You so did."

"I didn't plan on getting locked up here." Gibbs smirked as he latched onto the back of Tony's neck and dragged the younger man to him. "Although it's a nice touch."

"You couldn't have known I was going to show up." Tony watched as Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "The party didn't get cancelled till two hours before it was supposed to happen."

"You would have shown up here afterwards."

Tony groaned. "Am I that predictable?"

"I knew something was bothering you and three to four days is usually how long it takes you to finally get feed up enough to tell me about it." Gibbs paused, his fingers caressing across Tony's back. "Although what was bothering you was a surprise."

Cocking his head, Tony stared at Gibbs. "You thought I wanted it to stop, thought I wanted to go back to just being friends and forget about everything that happened."

Gibbs gave a slight nod.

"For someone that can usually read people, read me, like a book, you were so wrong."

Tracing a finger down Tony's jaw line, Gibbs shook his head. "Wanting you, needing you…loving you tends to mess with my Spidey senses."

Tony started laughing. "Wow, quoting a movie, I really have gotten inside your head."

"Yes you have." Gibbs growled capturing Tony's lips and rolling him down onto the bed. He felt the fingers comb through his hair then tickle the nape of his neck.

Breaking the kiss, Tony gazed into those steely blue eyes. "I saw what you did last night."

Gibbs brow knitted with confusion.

"You were going to let me-"

"I will let you do anything you want." Gibbs said before Tony could finish. Evidently, his actions last night hadn't went unnoticed.

"Really?" Tony's eyebrows went up as he ran his fingers up Gibbs' spine. "Anything?"

"Anything." Gibbs repeated as the touch sent a shiver through him and his cock started to harden.

"Well, I-" Tony stopped when he heard the noise.

"Gibbs are you in there?" The female voice asked.

"Abs?" Gibbs said as he jumped out of the bed and grabbed his jeans tugging them on. "Yeah, I'm here." He found his sweatshirt and pulled it on as he headed down the steps towards the door.

"It's stuck." Abby said as she tried to turn the handle.

"It's locked keys above the door." Gibbs heard her nails above the door as she searched for the key.

"Got it." She said as she put the key in the lock and heard the click.

Gibbs turned the knob and the door opened.

"I knew something was wrong!" Abby scowled. "Tim wouldn't believe me, but after the fifth call and you still hadn't called me back, I knew it."

"Thanks Abs."

She suddenly took in the vision of the man before her. His hair disheveled, his wrinkled sweatshirt, the smell and of course…she started to grin. "Good to know at least you had company while you were locked away."

"What?"

"Hello, you smell like sex-" She stared at the large black and blue mark on his neck. "Not to mention it looks like someone tried to take a  _very_ deep bite out of your neck." She leaned in closer. "That's pretty intense, you might want to have Ducky take a look at that."

He rolled his eyes.

"You want me to lock you two back in there?" She asked with a giggle.

He grabbed the key from her hand and pointed towards the steps.

"I saved you and that's the thanks I get-well maybe save isn't the right word." She giggled again. She received the glare and tried to stop her uncontrollable giggling.

"Thanks, now out."

"Don't you even wanna know why I was calling?"

He let out a deep sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "Why?"

She pulled something from her coat pocket and held it up. "Tony left his phone at work."

"Okay."

"Thought maybe he was here." She shrugged. "Figured I'd drop it off to him." Tossing the phone to Gibbs, he caught it. "You're welcome Tony." She shouted up towards the attic and folded her arms across her chest and waited. Finally the answer rang back.

"Thanks Abs."

She jumped up and down. "I knew it! I so knew it." She pointed a finger at Gibbs. "I saw you leer at Tony last week and I knew it."

"I did not leer."

"You so did!" She went to throw her arms around him then abruptly stopped and stepped back.

"Now what."

"As happy as I am for the two of you." She waved her hands in front of Gibbs. "I think I'll hug you both at work on Monday after you've showered and washed away the-"

"OUT!"

"Hey I'm not the one that was locked in the attic having hot monkey sex for God knows how long without a shower!" Abby snapped back. "There's probably enough forensic evidence on you to clone another Tony."

"GO!" Gibbs barked as he grabbed her by the arms and spun her around shoving her towards the steps.

"Fine. I'm going." She grinned back at Gibbs. "Have fun."

Gibbs head dropped back as he heard the door open and then close. He climbed the stairs back into the attic and found Tony laying on the bed laughing.

"I knew you were leering at me that day!" Tony laughed. "I even confronted you about it in the elevator when we left the lab and you denied it."

Crawling onto the bed, Gibbs stalked up Tony's prone body. "I couldn't help myself." Gibbs licked his lips. "You in that brown suit…" Gibbs hummed.

"Oh the brown suit gets you going huh?"

Gibbs nodded. "It hugs your body in all the right spots." He rained kisses down on Tony's chest. "Your ass." Gibbs grinned up at Tony. "Your cock."

"Agent Gibbs is it really appropriate for you to be staring at my cock at work?" Tony smirked. "I mean, a Supervisory agent ogling his subordinates cock that seems like red light behavior to me."

"Is it?" Gibbs asked as his fingers brushed up the underside of Tony's already hard cock. "And is this red light behavior?"

"Yes." Tony tried not to moan.

"Then I should stop." Gibbs said withdrawing his touch.

"You should stop." Tony practically ripped the sweatshirt from Gibbs' body, then unbuttoned Gibbs' pants and slid his hand inside squeezing Gibbs' cock. "But I plan to make you release enough forensic evident for me to clone you."


End file.
